


The Deepest Darkness

by maxwellmaxima



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Light Angst, M/M, Minor Axel/Saïx (Kingdom Hearts), Soranort - Freeform, T rating is mainly for swearing, may add tags as fic goes on
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-13
Updated: 2020-08-21
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:35:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 11,586
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25248532
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maxwellmaxima/pseuds/maxwellmaxima
Summary: Xehanort succeeds in his plan to use Sora as his 13th vessel at the end of Dream Drop Distance. A rather different chain of events occurs.
Relationships: Riku/Sora (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 39





	1. The Beginning of the End

Riku awoke from the sleeping worlds hoping that Sora would find Sora there beside him. Even if Sora’s heart was trapped, Riku could dive into his heart and get it back. Yet when he woke up to find any sign of Sora he was no longer there. Riku didn’t know what to think, he didn’t want to think. A part of him wasn’t completely shocked, but another part of him was still hoping Sora would still be there. He had to have hope, didn’t he? Though it turns out that hope was for naught. The devastation was apparent on Riku’s face as everyone looked upon him with pity. He couldn't stand the looks on everyone's faces and instead decided to turn his attention to the wall. No one spoke for what felt like an eternity to Riku. 

“I-” Lea began, but cut himself off, not quite sure what to say. 

“I’m sorry, if I got there sooner Sora would still be here.”

“No, it’s okay Lea, it’s not your fault. I should’ve tried harder too.” Mickey said.

Riku continued to stare at the wall, in disbelief of what happened. How could their Mark of Mastery exam take such a horrible turn? He was looking forward to this, but it turned out to be a nightmare. He wasn’t necessarily expecting to succeed, in fact, he wasn’t expecting to become a Master at all. Riku was sure that it would be Sora who would become a Master instead, not him, and Riku was more than fine with that. He would have been content celebrating for Sora as he would have finally been considered a true Master. For it to come to this is unthinkable. How did the organization hijack their test to this extreme of an extent? How did they even know about what they were doing in the first place and how to find them? Riku couldn’t help but to ponder these questions, in a sense he was a bit angry at Yen Sid for not seeing how dangerous this ended up being. But no, he can’t think this way. It’s not Yen Sid’s fault Sora is gone, if anything it’s him. 

“No, don’t say that Mickey, Lea, it’s me who should be blamed for this.” Riku finally said after several moments of silence.

“Riku! Don’t say-” Mickey contended. 

“No, really, it is me. I’m the one who’s closest to him. By the end of the exam, I found out that I had been inside of Sora’s dreams throughout most of the exam. I even ended up becoming his dream eater. I became this to protect him, and in the end, I failed. I should have been the one to save him, and yet I was too weak. I’m sorry everyone.”

“Riku, please don’t blame yourself.” Mickey said as he tried to comfort Riku.

Then suddenly Riku ran towards the door.

"Riku, where are you going?!" Mickey nearly yelled. 

"Where do you think I'm going? I'm going to find Sora of course. He should still be in the World That Never Was. I still have time to save him."

"I would highly advise against that Riku." Yen Sid said.

"What?"

"Going into the World That Never Was now would be suicide. There's only one of you and thirteen of them. And even if all of you went you would still be outnumbered. I believe it is wise that we stand ground for the time being."

"But didn’t they all disappear?” Riku argued.

“Just because they disappeared momentarily doesn’t mean they won’t be there again when you return. No, Riku you cannot go. It is far too dangerous. Besides, I haven't given you your result for the Mark of Mastery exam yet."

Riku sighed, was this really necessary? Riku already knew that he was going to fail. Regardless, Riku turned around and stood in front of Yen Sid’s desk. 

“Although we did lose Sora, I am grateful to at least have you back from Xehanort's deception unharmed. I am also deeply sorry, for failing to perceive the danger and throwing you headlong into a perilous test. This experience has revealed many hidden truths, and we must gird ourselves for the great clash with darkness that lies before us. I believe we need a new Keyblade Master, one with a new kind of power. This is why I name you our true new keyblade master.”

Riku couldn’t help but be shocked. 

_Me? A keyblade master? But how? I failed._

“Master Yen Sid, I’m sorry, but I can’t accept your words. I can’t become a Keyblade Master under these circumstances. I failed. I failed Sora. How could I possibly be a Keyblade Master in your eyes?”

“Riku, I understand where you are coming from, but you did succeed in unlocking all of the seven sleeping keyholes, and did the best you could to save Sora. We are also in desperate need of a new Keyblade Master. We need to have someone, and that someone has to be you. You’re the best individual fit for it.”

Under different circumstances, Riku would be celebrating with the others, but he couldn’t help but be ridden with guilt instead.

_I don’t deserve this._

“Congratulations Riku, I knew you had it in ya.” Mickey said, obviously trying to lighten the mood. 

“Thanks...I guess.” Was all Riku managed to say for a while. But he had to ask…

“What are we going to do about Sora? 

“For now, nothing.”

“You can’t be serious! We’re just going to leave him there?!” Riku could feel himself getting angry, but he couldn’t help himself, how could they just leave Sora?

“Yes Riku, we are. As I said before, it is too dangerous to do anything right now. For now, we must focus on finding the former keyblade wielders. Then perhaps, we start our search for Sora. Riku, Mickey, you will go to the Realm of Darkness to find the Keyblade Master Aqua. That is all, for now.”

“But!”

“That is enough Riku.”

~~~

Sora slept in the thirteenth room in the Castle That Never Was, the same room Roxas used to sleep in. Saix couldn’t help but to think of Roxas sleeping there, and then about how Sora slept for a year when Namine was fixing his memories. Sleeping for long periods of time seems to be a common occurrence with Sora. Saix was ordered to watch over Sora while he slept, though sometimes Xemnas gave him a break so he could sleep himself. It was a boring job, but someone had to do it, the organization couldn’t afford to have Sora escape, though Saix can’t help but to wonder how they’d keep him here after he wakes up. They can’t have someone watching him every night, can they? Saix honestly did feel bad for Sora, he really did. Sora reminded Saix of himself when he was about his age, when he sold himself to Xemnas. He thought that it was a good idea at the time, that it would make him stronger, and that he and Lea would defeat Xemnas and take over the organization together. Then they would go back to Radiant Garden and look into the experiments that took place long ago, and then maybe, just maybe, they could find that girl. But that was a dream that has been hopeless for a long time. Lea wasn’t a part of the organization anymore, and there was no way Saix could leave. He wouldn’t admit this to anyone, not even Lea himself, but he would truly love nothing more than to be with Lea again. He would willingly betray the organization so he could be on the side of the lights instead, and beside his beloved, but his hands are tied, he was chosen by Xehanort to be a part of the new organization and there was nothing he could do. There was nothing Sora could do either. Though Saix didn’t want to give up so easily, he wanted to do something, anything, but would need someone else to help him, someone that isn’t under Xehanort and Xemnas’ constant observation. He knew Sora was going to be closely watched as well, he already was, but that didn’t mean he didn’t want to help him in some way regardless.

Sora slept for three days. At some point, someone, no, Xemnas, Saix figures, put an organization jacket on him. Saix noticed that his ears became pointed too, proving that his heart did hold a part of Xehanort’s own. It made Saix mildly ill. When Sora awoke, he woke up with yellow eyes, confirming Saix’s suspicions. Sora looked around the room and saw Saix looking at him. At first, Sora was disoriented but quickly realized where he was and recalled the events that took place. Seconds later, he shrieked in horror. 

“Relax,” Saix said to him. He could see that Sora was on guard. “I’m not going to hurt you.”

Sora didn’t speak for a while, he only looked around anxiously. It was clear he wasn’t handling the situation very well. 

~

Sora tried to think about everything he knew about Saix. It was hard for him to recall anything at all, given the state of panic he was in. Images flashed through his mind of fighting him, defeating him. How is he even here again? 

_Oh right, he was recompleted._

Saix is technically an ally to him at the moment, but Sora doesn’t plan on staying in the organization for long.

Eventually, Sora recalls himself on his knees in front of Saix, begging to let him see Kairi. It makes Sora angry, angrier than he thought he’d get. Without thinking, he stands up and tries to summon his keyblade to fight him, only to find that he can’t. 

“You can’t summon your keyblade, can you? That’s unsurprising.”

That catches Sora’s attention.

“Unsurprising how?”

“From what I’ve been told Riku was originally supposed to be the one who wielded your keyblade, no? And why was it again that he didn’t obtain the keyblade?”

“...Because he gave into the darkness.” Sora still remembers the night, when his island was destroyed by the darkness, with heartless swarming the island, and Riku’s hand being just out of reach. How much would have been different if he and Riku were together from the start?

But no, it’s useless to think like that now. And besides, Sora isn’t like him.

“But, I didn’t give into the darkness!”

“Perhaps not by choice, but a piece of Xehanort’s heart has entered yours, surely you must already know this by now. You can feel it, can’t you?”

Sora thought about it for a moment and realized that he does indeed feel...something, something new, but the feeling is indescribable. Was he truly a vessel for Xehanort now? Sora had to know for sure and searched the room for a mirror. He found a door that led to a bathroom and tried his best to hold in another shriek as he saw yellow eyes instead of the blue he’s been used to seeing all his life. He also noticed that the tips of his ears had become pointed as well. Sora could barely believe it. All of this started with his Mark of Mastery exam. He was so excited to potentially become a master, but in the end, all he ended up being was Xehanort’s vessel. 

After studying himself for a while, Sora left the bathroom to still find Saix leaning against his wall. 

There was a question Sora had to ask, even if he couldn’t trust if Saix was telling the truth, he had to ask regardless. 

“Is Riku okay…? Did he manage to leave?”

“Yes.” Saix whispered. Sora briefly wondered why he whispered that. Was he trying not to be heard?

Though this just made Sora want to ask another question.

“Did he ever...come back? Did anyone come back?” 

All Saix did was turn his body away from Sora, as if he didn’t want to tell Sora the truth. 

Sora took that as a “No”. 

Before Sora knew it Saix had left his room, leaving Sora left alone with nothing but his thoughts. 

_How could my life come to this?_


	2. (Un)Friendly Companions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Sora's strength is tested and later deals with some identity issues, featuring Vanitas and the rest of the heart hotel.

All Sora could do for a while was sit on the bed in disbelief. 

_How could my life come to this?_

It felt like everything happened so quickly. One moment he was in Master Yen Sid’s tower and the next he’s in the organization’s stronghold, practically being held prisoner. Though surprisingly enough he is without chains, is the door locked? Sora almost doesn’t want to move, what if there’s a trap waiting for him if he tries to leave the room? 

Sora decides to wait a while and see what happens, only to find that nothing did happen. Getting impatient he stood up and carefully headed for the door. He stuck out his head to find a boy right directly in front of him with a mask that covered his entire head, concealing his identity. However, Sora couldn’t shake the feeling that he knew him. What was even stranger was that his name was on the tip of his tongue.

“Vanitas!” Sora suddenly exclaimed, though it felt more like someone was saying it through him rather than meaning to say it himself. 

“What a strange place to hide, _brother_.”

“Brother?” The last time Sora checked he was an only child. 

“Sentimental even.” Vanitas ignored Sora’s remark and continued to talk instead. 

“But now I have you within my grasp.”

“What are you even talking about? I don’t even know you.”

“But didn’t you just say my name?”

“I-” Sora didn’t know what to say. He was right, he did say his name, but he really doesn’t know him at the same time. But a part of him feels like he does. Sora can’t possibly imagine why.

“Oh, I get it. You don’t know, do you? When you were little, my other half was gravely injured, and afterward found refuge within your heart.”

“My heart? But why?”

“Because it was your heart that healed him to begin with.”

“Huh? Who are you even talking about? Your ‘other half’? Do you mean like, your nobody?”

Vanitas laughed at that.

“No Sora, he’s not my nobody. He’s my literal other half. I’m sick of explaining. If you were still asleep this would have been so much easier, but I suppose beggars can’t be choosers.” 

Suddenly Vanitas summoned a keyblade and pointed it directly at Sora.

“You see Sora, my heart is incomplete, my other half, Ventus, is inside you.” 

Whatever Vanitas started doing to Sora made him feel weak, suddenly Sora dropped to his knees. Before he knew it he realized he couldn’t move at all. It felt like the life was being sucked out of him, he hadn’t even realized he shut his eyes until he opened them to see what appeared to be Roxas in front of him.

_Wait, Roxas? I thought the person Vanitas wanted was Ventus. But wait, there was something different about him._

Though Sora felt pain strike through him before he could study the boy more. In desperation he screamed for anyone to help him, the organization must want him alive and well, right? And this certainly seemed to be doing the opposite of that. Seconds later, for better or for worse, Young Xehanort appeared behind Vanitas.

“Stop that this instant!” Sora could hear him yell at Vanitas. Vanitas froze and obliged. Though Sora did feel better he still felt weak, and when he tried to stand up he just fell back down on the floor again. All he could do was sit there and listen to Xehanort scolding Vanitas.

“Do you have any idea what effect it would have on Sora if you took Ventus out of him that way? What effect it would have on you? We don’t even know where his body is, don’t tell me you were trying to merge his heart with yours?”

All Vanitas did was look away.

“Do you realize that I could consider this treason? You know well that we need both you and Ventus, not both of you combined. I order you to stay in your room until I decide what your punishment is.” 

And with that Vanitas stormed away. 

“Do you need help getting up?” Sora heard Young Xehanort ask.

“Huh? Uh…” Sora wasn’t quite sure, he hasn’t tried to get up in about half a minute, maybe he can now. Sora held onto the closest wall to help himself get up.

“Nope.” 

“I see. Very well, I was planning on speaking with you anyway Sora.”

_Oh god_

“Though first I should ask how you feel. I hope that didn’t take too much out of you. I do apologize for his actions.”

_Xehanort? Apologizing? Is this real?_

Though Sora supposes it shouldn’t be too big of a deal considering it’s on someone else’s behalf. And besides, they’re allies now. But hopefully not for long. No, it definitely won’t be for long. If he can’t get out, someone will come to rescue him soon, won’t they? All Sora has to do for now is go with the flow.

“Um...it’s okay. I guess. And I feel fine now.”

“That’s good to hear, especially since you’re going out today.”

“Wait, what?”

“I was told that the day you wake up I would be assigned to take you to a world where we could test your strength. I hope you weren’t lying about being fine as your results will determine what you’ll end up doing in the organization.”

“Oh..okay.” 

_Shit, well that doesn’t sound good._

“First, let’s get you a new weapon. I heard you cannot wield your keyblade anymore.”

_He knows about that already? Word sure does spread fast here. Or did he just assume I wouldn’t be able to use it anymore…?_

“Um okay.”

It was strange being with Young Xehanort. It was almost as if he was more normal than his other variations. At least he was with this Xehanort and not the old man. 

“Follow me.”

And Sora did, for what felt like ages, until they finally reached their destination. Sora didn’t realize how big this place was. If Young Xehanort had been planning to find Sora it would make sense it took so long to get to him, though at least he got there in time as something surely sour was going to happen to Sora. And apparently Ventus. Sora is still dealing with the fact that there is another person inside him besides Roxas and that he also looks almost exactly like Roxas on top of that. 

Young Xehanort went inside the room but Sora wasn’t sure if he was allowed to follow him.

“Well, are you coming in or not?” 

“Oh sorry…”

Sora walked inside the room to find Xemnas sitting at a desk in a room that appears to be a library. 

_The organization has a library?_

Just as Sora thought that flashes of images of being here came to his mind. It hurt his head but he fought back holding it so as to not gain any unwanted attention.

_That’s weird, I’ve never been here before, so why does it feel like I have?_

_Could it be Roxas?_

“Sora, are you listening to me?” Sora heard Young Xehanort say.

“Uh...sorry, I got distracted.”

He heard Young Xehanort sigh loudly.

“What I was saying is that Xemnas has a new weapon for you to use.”

“Wait, really?”

Was the organization really giving him gifts?

“Indeed.” Xemnas said in his usual deep voice.

It was a bit strange seeing him like this, just sitting down at a desk in a library. It was extraordinarily normal, and normal was something Sora wasn’t used to seeing when it came to Xemnas. Or pretty much anyone here now that he thinks about it. Sora can see what appears to be him polishing off a sword, but why here? 

“I would have given this sword to the thirteenth member in the original Organization XIII if he did not wield a keyblade.” Xemnas said as he raised it up to show it to Sora. From what Sora remembered this type of sword is called a katana. He remembers his father having one in their house for self-defense, which when Sora looks back finds a bit funny as it was probably not necessary considering there was hardly any crime on the islands.

“Does it have a name?”

“Yes, it is called “Masamune” 

“Masamune huh? That’s kind of a weird name.”

“It’s named after a famous blacksmith from ancient times.”

“Oh, sorry.”

“It is fine, I wouldn’t have expected you to know that.” 

Then Xemnas walked over and gave it to Sora.

It was extremely long, about as long as Sora himself. It reminds him of the sword Sephiroth had. Where was he going to put this thing?

“Oh, right, here.” Xemnas said as he shot something at Sora.

“Ow! What was that for?!”

“So you can summon this weapon whenever you please. Isn’t that more convenient than carrying it around. Go on, try it. Think of it as if you’re summoning your keyblade.” 

Sora did just that and amazingly enough, it worked. How the hell was Xemnas, or rather Xehanort, so powerful? What did he even do to him? Though Sora knows better than to ask those questions.

“Thanks.” Sora still felt he should say, even if it was to one of his greatest enemies. A man who he also thought he killed. What a bizarre situation this truly was. 

“It is really not a problem. I’ve had this weapon for a long time, all it was doing was collecting dust, it is about time it got some use.”

Ok this was weird, the organization was being _too_ nice to Sora. Perhaps they think that if they’re nice enough he’ll stay? Sora wonders if they’ll eventually stop this charade. 

“Alright, let us be off.” Young Xehanort said.

“Oh right, this is a good chance to teach you how to create dark corridors. In order to create one you must know what your destination looks like and what it’s called. I’m sure you’ve been to Twilight Town before, correct? We’re going to the woods there, around the area of the abandoned mansion as there is usually an abundance of heartless and nobodies there as well as there being no civilian activity. So Sora, reach out your hand, and try to imagine the woods in Twilight Town, and how you’d like to create a portal to visit there.”

Sora closed his eyes and tried to do exactly as Xehanort said, picturing the woods in Twilight Town.

“You did it.”

“Wait really?!” Sora nearly yelled, and when he opened his eyes there really was a dark corridor in front of him. 

“Wait, no, that was too easy, you must have done that!”

“Why would I do that? I’m trying to teach you how to do it, me creating one and making you believe you did it would only stunt your growth. Now try and close it and create another one with your eyes open so you know it was you who created it.”

Ok yeah, Xehanort was _definitely_ being way too nice, but it wasn’t going to stop Sora from learning how to do this. He’s always found those dark corridors to be cool, and it always looked way more convenient than going on a gummi ship. Piloting a gummi ship was fun in itself but it was a lot of work and took a while to get from one world to the next. It could sometimes even be dangerous. But these dark portal thingies? You’re there instantly and that’s it! Sure, it might be made of darkness, but that was a risk Sora was willing to take. 

“How do you close it?”

“Hold your hand out again and think about closing it.”

Sora did so and viola, it did close! 

“Ok, I got this!”

Sora kept his eyes open and went through the same process as before and within seconds created another dark corridor. 

“Woah, I really did make it!”

“Indeed.” Xehanort said with an expression Sora couldn’t decipher, something he hasn’t seen on Xehanort before.

“What is it?”

“Oh!” 

_Crap, I was looking at his face for too long wasn’t I?_

“Sorry, it’s nothing. Let’s get going!” 

“Very well then.”

And with that Sora ran through the dark corridor and into the woods of Twilight Town.

~~~

Sora did quite well considering...well everything. Being unwillingly held hostage in a cult, having to use a completely new weapon at least thrice the size of his original weapon, having to work alongside a man who’s your enemy, being forced to fight while just coming out of a coma, the list goes on. Since this was a test of Sora’s strength, Young Xehanort was only supposed to observe Sora, not fight alongside him. 

As Xehanort suspected, even though Sora struggled slightly at times he was still quite an impressive fighter and if Sora doesn’t defy the organization he will prove to be quite useful. 

“Well, I guess that’s all of them!”

“You performed quite well, I’m impressed, I honestly didn’t think you were that talented, though I suppose it makes sense considering how many of our men you’ve defeated.” Xehanort said as he stared directly at Sora, making him feel uncomfortable. 

_Did he really have to mention that?_

“Sora look out!” Xehanort suddenly yelled

“Are you trying to trick me? That’s the oldest trick in the book. I just defeated all of the heartless and nobodies here, how could there possibly be--Ah!” Sora yelled as Xehanort dove in front of Sora and defeated the heartless that had been charging at him.

Well shit.

“Oh, sorry I guess you were right.” Sora said as he stared at the ground. 

“Sora, I understand why you don’t trust me, but you will have to learn how to.”

“Yeah, I know. Sorry…”

“It’s fine. Now let’s get back.”

~~~

Sora laid on his bed and looked at the ceiling. 

_Someone’s definitely going to come for me, right? Riku definitely will, I know he will. All I have to do is go along with what they say and act cool until he comes._

_Riku, I miss him._

Sora doesn’t really know how he feels about Riku. Not in a bad way, of course, he knows he loves him, at least as a friend, but can he be in love with another boy? Sora can’t recall anyone on the Destiny Islands who was in a relationship with someone of the same gender. Even throughout all his journeys, he hasn’t seen any same-sex couples. Is it even possible? Sora takes one of the pillows on his bed and stuffs his face in it. 

_Ugh, why must I like him?! Liking Kairi would be so much easier. I doubt Riku even likes me back. I’m just a weirdo. If anything he’ll probably hate me if I told him how I feel._

Sora throws his pillow across his bed. 

_No, don’t think like that! Riku would never hate me. But I’m definitely never telling him how I feel either. Unless I’m on the brink of death or something._

Sora gets up to grab his pillow and sighs. 

_I just miss him..._

~~~

“Hey, here comes the hard worker.” Axel says as Roxas Sora Roxas sits next to him on the clocktower.

_Is this a dream?_

“Xion around?” Roxas asks.

_I can’t control what’s happening._

_Wait, who’s that?_

“Haven’t seen her.”

_Is this from Roxas’ past?_

“Oh…”

“Somebody’s gotta talk to that girl.”

_I don’t remember any girl named Xion being mentioned before._

“It's her choice if she wants to come with us or not.”

_I wonder what happened._

“I guess that’s fair.”

“Axel, I need to ask you something.”

_Why am I seeing this?_

“What’s up, did something happen? 

Roxas shakes his head “Nah it’s just...this is gonna sound stupid. Do you know what love is?”

_Oh._

“'Scuse me?”

“I found out about love on today's mission--that it's something powerful.”

“That's true. It is. But I'll never get to experience it”

“Nobodies can’t love?”

“You need a heart man.”

_God dammit Xemnas, they probably did have hearts!_

“Right…”

“Love is what happens if there's something really special between two people.”

_“Two people”, not “a man and a woman”? Interesting…_

“You mean, like, if they’re best friends?”

“Well, you can care about your friends, I guess, but that's not what I'm talking about.”

“So then...love is like a step above friends?”

“Yes...Well, no. There aren't ‘steps.’”

“I don't get it.”

“What does it matter? We'll never know the difference.”

_I wonder how true that is...it seems more like Axel is dodging the question._

“If I had a heart, you think I could love somebody?”

“Once Kingdom Hearts is complete, you'll be able to do all kinds of things.”

_Well, so much for that plan._

“That's good.” Roxas says as Roxas and Axel stare off into the twilight sky. 

~~~

Sora wakes up shivering in a cold sweat. 

_That was weird, did I just dream that I was Roxas? Did that actually happen?_

Sora tries his best to get out of the bed and go to the bathroom, to wash his sweaty body, but when he stands up several voices rush through his head at once. 

“Don’t be afraid Sora” He hears a girl say.

_Wait, a girl?!_

“Sora, if you’re hearing this, Riku obviously loves you too, you doofus. He nearly killed me to get you back.” 

_Wait, was that Roxas?!_

“Ugh, love, pathetic.” He hears Vanitas say.

_Wait, Vanitas?! But how? Wasn’t he in the organization with him?_

“Hey! That’s rude!”

_Wait, was that Roxas again, or was that Ventus?_

Though before Sora could hear anymore, he falls asleep again. 

~~~

Sora finds himself stuck inside yet another dream, though this time it seems to be in Ventus’ point of view.

He sees what appears to be Vanitas hunched over on the floor in some sort of desert wasteland. Sora’s never seen anything like this place in his life. Where is this?

“You’ve done it, Ventus.”

_Yep, that’s definitely Vanitas._

_Is this something that’s happened to Ventus? Why am I seeing this too?_

_Wait a second, what?!_

Vanitas’ mask dissolves to reveal that his face is identical to Sora’s, albeit having yellow eyes as opposed to sky blue and jet black hair instead of brown. 

_But why? How?!_

Though since Sora can’t control what’s happening, all he can do is question himself as to how this is possible.

_Well, I guess there has to be some connection between us. Vanitas said that Ventus was his other half, and Ventus looks like Roxas._

“Now that my body is about to perish...you and I will have to join together! The X-blade will be forged!”

Vanitas releases some weird heartless creatures that Sora has never seen before that hold Ventus still. 

_So he can control heartless huh? Well, I suppose that’s not surprising._

_And so I guess that’s why Vanitas looks like me? But why isn’t it the other way around?! Wait--what is Vanitas talking about? The “keyblade”? What keyblade? And his body is about to perish? Then how is he still here? How long ago was this? He looks about the same age as me here. Does he still look the same as he did here?_

All of a sudden more weird monsters come out of Vanitas. Now that there’s more of them Sora can see that they’re reminiscent of heartless, but don a different emblem. 

“The Unversed...come from you?”

Unversed? What're those? And what? Vanitas can control all these monsters that are entirely separate from heartless and nobodies? That’s kind of cool actually...

Vanitas laughs and releases more Unversed. 

“It happened when you and I were split into two. The negativity took shape as these monsters. They are what I feel--a horde of fledgling emotions under my control. I released them in all the worlds I could, hoping to lure you away from home and isolate you from your Master. We needed to make you stronger. The Unversed were the perfect opponents. And better yet, no matter how many times you defeat them...their negativity flows right back into me.”

_They were split into two? I guess Vanitas wasn’t kidding when he said Ventus was his “literal other half”. But negative emotions? That doesn’t sound very nice. Maybe controlling these Unversed aren’t as cool as I thought._

Vanitas then absorbs all the Unversed besides the one’s holding Ventus. 

“You never stood a chance against us, Ventus.”

Then suddenly, Sora’s perception changed from Ventus to Vanitas. There, he can clearly see Ventus’ face, and he really does look like Roxas! They look even more identical than him and Vanitas! Just after Sora sees this he strangely enough starts to feel Vanitas’ emotions.

Fear, sadness, loneliness, and most of all, anger. Pure unadulterated anger and hatred. Towards Ventus? But why did he hate Ventus so much? Isn’t he his other half? 

But before anything more could happen, Sora woke up in his bed.

_Wait, in my bed? Didn’t I pass out on the floor?_

“So you're finally awake.”

Vanitas covers Sora’s mouth to silence the scream he expected he would entice from Sora. 

Sora slaps Vanitas’ hand away and Vanitas complies after he finished his scream.

“What the hell are you doing here?! You scared the life out of me!”

“Shhh!” 

“What?!”

“I said quiet down!” Vanitas whispered. “I can’t have anyone know that I’m in here.”

“Oh what, are you grounded from what happened before?”

All Vanitas did was look away. 

So that’s probably a "yes".

“Okay, but seriously, what are you doing here?” Sora said in a quieter voice this time. 

“I felt...a disturbance.”

“A disturbance?”

“Yes. I wanted to see what was going on and I found you passed out on the ground. You should be thanking me by the way.”

_Thank you? For wha--Oh! He carried me to my bed!_

“Wow, I’m surprised you’d do something like that for me.”

Vanitas scoffed. 

“Don’t get me wrong, I didn’t do it because I care about you or anything.”

_Oh sure, of course not._

“Yeah, but you must care at least a little bit about Ventus, right? And he’s inside me.”

“Pff, care about Ventus? Don’t make me laugh. Though I suppose you’re not entirely wrong.”

“What’s that supposed to mean?” 

“Ventus is important to me only because I need him to be whole again, and nothing more.”

“Oh...okay.” 

“Did anything..happen to you. I mean I’m guessing something happened. I don’t think you willingly decided to fall asleep on the floor.”

_Should I tell the truth to Vanitas? He doesn’t exactly seem like the most trustworthy person around…_

Suddenly Sora hears voices again. 

“You should tell him, he’ll probably know if you’re telling the truth or not. You’ve never been very good at lying.” Roxas or Ventus says.

“Hey, give him a chance!” Roxas or Ventus says, again. Though Sora thinks that it was probably Roxas who spoke first. 

“Tell him Sora.” He can hear Vanitas say...but inside of his head…?

“You’re hearing voices aren’t you.”

“Huh?! How did you know that?”

All Vanitas does in response to that is laugh.

“Wait a second! There’s something I don’t understand. Maybe I’m just going crazy, but, I swear, one of the voices I’m hearing is you.”

“No, you’re probably right. Actually, you’re most likely correct. I suppose that’s as much confirmation I’ll get.”

“What are you talking about? And how are you at two different places at once?”

“Two different places at once.” Vanitas laughs again.

“Hey!”

Vanitas jumps over Sora’s bed and begins to stand directly in front of Sora instead. 

“I’m not at two different places at once, the Vanitas you’re speaking to right now is me from the past.”

“From the past?!”

“Shh! And yes. The one you hear inside of you is probably me from the present.”

“Wait, so Xehanort is taking people from the past and bringing them into the organization?” Sora says, though he really didn’t mean to say it out loud. 

“Yes, but from what I’ve seen it’s me and only a few other people. That’s how Ansem and Xemnas are ‘back’. Though it may be more, I honestly don’t really know. It’s not like I’m a higher up or anything.” 

“So...do you really want to be here?”

Vanitas scoffs. “What do you think? Of course not, does anyone?”

“So you’re saying that most of the people here were forced into the organization?”

“Oh come on Sora, you can’t be that dumb. Who the hell would want to be some old man’s puppet? I’m not saying everyone here was necessarily forced into the organization, but most people here don’t necessarily want to be here either. They were probably bribed into it. But me? I wasn’t promised shit.”

“Yeah, same here.”

“Ugh, don’t go thinking that we’re the same now. I’m nothing like you. I spoke too much. Don’t you dare tell anyone I was here tonight.” And with that, Vanitas turned around and began to leave.

“Wait!” Sora found himself saying, and ran towards him, holding his wrist. Vanitas slapped it away. 

“What?” Vanitas said, clearly aggravated. 

Sora wasn’t quite sure what he wanted to say either. He just felt like he had to go after him. Oh, wait!

“I didn’t even tell you what happened!”

“I’ve already heard enough, but go on.”

“Well, basically I just had some weird dreams...that’s all.”

“That’s it?”

“Well, no. At first, it was in the perspective of Roxas, and then Ventus, and then...you.”

“Me huh?”

“Yep…”

“Alright.” Vanitas said as he turned back around again.

“Wait!”

There was one more thing Sora wanted to say…

“What is it this time?! Do you have any idea how late it is? I need sleep too you know.”

“It’s just that...we look the same, don’t we?”

Vanitas sounded shocked for once.

“How did you know that?”

“In my dream, when I was Ventus, I saw your mask disappear.”

“I see...”

“But why is that?”

Vanitas sighed.

“I told you earlier today why. When Ventus and I were split in half, Ventus’ heart was injured and found refuge in your heart, which affected me too. I was told that before this I didn’t have the face of a human, that I looked like some heartless. I suppose I really am a monster, aren’t I?”

“Hey! Don’t say-”

“Goodbye, Sora.” And with that Vanitas was gone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vanitas may or may not be included a lot in this fic. I'm sorry guys but Vanitas is my fave and I can't help but make him an important character in my fics (yes I'm aware that this is the only fic I have up on this account but there may be more soon...) Sorry for it being a bit longer than the first chapter. Or rather quite a long longer. I might make chapters around 4k words like this one was from now on. I hope you don't mind. Thanks for reading!


	3. Newfound Journeys

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Riku and Kairi start their newfound adventures, while Sora and Vanitas begin their own. Although it's not the path the two boys expected it to be, nor do they necessarily want to be on it. However, they all comply and play their part in this grand scheme, Xehanort's scheme, (and perhaps Xigbar's too.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for this chapter taking so long to come out! I've been quite overwhelmed lately but I'll try not to take so long for the next update. 
> 
> Sovani content, in my soriku fic? It's more likely than you think. Though don't worry, it's still soriku endgame.

Riku treads through the Realm of Darkness consumed by his thoughts. He knew he was supposed to focus on finding Aqua but all he could think about was Sora. How he was doing, if he’s okay, or if he even still looks the same. Does he have yellow eyes now? Maybe even white hair? Riku dreads to even think of such things. Mickey seemed to have noticed Riku’s inner turmoil as he stopped walking to speak with him.

“Hey, Riku, are you okay?”

“Yeah, I’m fine.” Riku said as he turned his attention to the ground. He couldn’t bring himself to make eye contact with the king. It was clear by his body language that he wasn’t, okay but Riku doesn’t feel like he can say “No”. 

“Are ya sure? You can be honest with me y’know? It’s about Sora, isn’t it?”

Riku sighed, was it that obvious?

“Listen Riku, I know it’s hard, but I promise you he’s gonna be just fine. He’s strong, he won’t let the Organization get to him. You’ll see him again one day soon, I just know it!”

_But will he be the same person when I see him again?_

No. I can’t think like that! Sora would never give into the darkness. But what if he thinks we’ve betrayed him for not trying to save him? 

“Riku?”

_Oh shit, I haven’t spoken in a while, have I?_

That’s all Riku felt like he’s been doing lately. Getting lost in his thoughts to the point where he’s not even aware of what’s happening around him. Though that needs to change quickly, as it only seems to get more dangerous the more they’ve been down here. 

“Don’t you remember what I told you? Even in the deepest darkness, they’ll always be a little bit of light! Even if Sora is consumed by darkness, his heart shines so brightly that I’m sure they’ll still be light out there for him. Don’t give up on him.”

“Yeah you’re right, and don’t worry, I won’t.”

And he really won’t, Riku does believe in Sora, more than anything. Maybe things aren’t as bad as they seem. Maybe Mickey’s right, maybe they will see each other soon. Or at least that’s what he hopes for.

~~~~  
Yen Sid sits at his desk in his tower facing a determined Kairi, Donald, and Goofy.

“Due to Sora’s absence, I will have to make some...adjustments to the plans I originally had in mind. I intended on sending Sora throughout several worlds to obtain the power of waking, however seeing as he isn’t here, I’m trusting you, Kairi, with that task. I originally intended to have you train with Lea until the inevitability of the Keyblade War, but we are in desperate need of a keyblade wielder with the power of waking. I trust that Donald and Goofy will keep you safe if anything goes awry.”

“Yes sir!” Donald and Goofy say simultaneously.

Kairi doesn’t know how to feel about this. It feels bad taking Sora’s place. In truth, Kairi has been worried sick over Sora ever since he was taken by the Organization. All she wants to do is storm the Organization’s castle and save him. She’s surprised that no one has made any move to do just that. She would say something about it, but she doesn’t feel like she has the right to. Who is she but a child in front of all these adults? In front of those who have endured much more than her? Instead, she complies and ventures forth to the first world on the list, Olympus. 

~~~~

Sora didn’t have the best sleep after having woken up twice throughout the night. After speaking to Vanitas it took him what felt like an eternity to go back to sleep. Luckily enough no one seemed to bother to wake him up so he at least got enough sleep in the day to make up for the hours he missed at night. It was about noon when Sora ventured out of his room to find something to eat. The Organization members must eat, don’t they? Now that Sora thinks about it, he hasn’t eaten in days, though he’s honestly too scared to ask anyone about food and instead roams about the castle to find some sort of kitchen.

Luckily enough, he does find one, though the individual he finds there startles him.

“What are you looking at me like that for?” Riku said.

No, not Riku, that can’t be him, he looks at least a year younger, if not more. But then, who in the hell is this?

“You look just like Riku...but younger? Who are you?”

Sora heard the other boy sigh.

“You really don’t remember do you?”

“Remember what?”

He hears the other boy sigh again, clearly aggravated, but aggravated or not Sora had to know what was going on here.

“It’s a long story, but basically I’m a replica of your friend Riku, and I’m also from the past.”

At first, Sora was surprised, but now that Sora thinks about it, Vanitas told him he was from the past too, and that there are others from the past in the Organization as well. But why would they need this replica from the past? Where is he now? Is he even still alive? And most importantly, why does a replica of Riku exist in the first place? Sora has so many questions, he’s not even sure where to start. He’s sure that this Riku probably doesn’t have all the answers either. Though there’s one question Sora just has to ask.

“What am I supposed to remember?”

“Did no one ever tell you?

“About what?!” Sora was getting a bit aggravated himself now, how is he supposed to know what this replica is talking about when he’s being so vague!

“Castle Oblivion.” Finally, a name.

_Wait, what?_

“What’s that?”

“Oh boy…”

“What is it? Does it involve me?”

“Does it involve you...haha..that’s funny.”

“What’s funny about it?!”

“It’s funny because of course you’re involved in it! I’m surprised none of your ‘friends’ ever told you about it. Especially the “real” me, he was there too, he could have told you all about it.”

Sora’s trying to wrap this information around his head. Could this be true? He was involved in something big and no one ever told him about it? Not even Riku who was apparently there? No, that’s absurd!

“How do I know if you’re telling the truth?”

The Riku Replica laughed. 

“You don’t believe me, do you? Fair enough, then I’m done explaining. Go ask the real me if you want to know so badly.” and with that Riku Replica turned around and left.

“You know I can’t do that!” Sora yelled but the boy was already gone. 

If only he really could ask Riku, that would be great. Sora would kill a man if it meant he could see Riku again. 

Well, only if that man was a horrible person, but still. 

Enough about that though, what’s more important is the question of why a replica of Riku exists, and why he’s in the Organization. Did the Organization create him? And if so for what purpose? Though there’s no use in questioning these things at the moment, for now, Sora needs to eat. 

Sora opens the fridge to find something for breakfast, or rather lunch, considering it’s noon

It is then that Sora remembers that he cannot cook. 

He admits that his mother has always done the cooking for him. Sure, he may have helped out once in a while but he doesn’t mean he’s a pro at cooking, or is competent at it in any way. He doesn’t even trust himself cooking some eggs, so instead he starts looking in the cupboards to find cereal, and luckily enough for him, he finds some cornflakes. He hopes that there’s some sort of sugar in them. He gets his cereal prepared to find that they do, thank god, and sits down on the table to eat them, alone. He figures everyone has probably already eaten breakfast, though he has to wonder, many of the Organization members are still nobodies, correct? Do they need to eat? Sora’s surprised that no one is here to eat lunch, but perhaps it’s better to be alone, the only person Sora would feel comfortable being around is Vanitas, though when Sora thinks about it he realizes how odd that actually is. He doesn’t know Vanitas that well, he only just met him...but he’s a part of him, isn’t he? And they are connected, and in that sense he feels familiar, like a friend he’s known for a long time. Actually, Sora still has questions for Vanitas, though he’s not sure if Vanitas could even answer them all. But he’s sure as hell not going to ask someone like Xehanort for answers. For now, Sora simply eats his cereal. 

~~~~

After Sora finishes his breakfast he searches the castle for Vanitas and tries his best to not be noticed by anymore, something he isn’t exactly skilled in doing. Although for some reason he seems to be doing a good job right now at not being noticed. He wonders if it has to do with his new affinity to darkness. Though that’s not what’s important right now, what’s important is finding Vanitas. 

Finally, Sora finds Vanitas and sees that he’s talking to the Riku Replica of all people, something that Sora can’t say he’s very happy about. 

Sora can’t help but to be curious as to what they’re talking about though and decides to eavesdrop for a bit. It is then that Sora realizes the two are arguing. 

“--and that’s why you’re good for nothing, fake Riku!” Sora can hear Vanitas yell.

“I’m not a fake!”

“Pfft, then what are you then?”

“A replica!”

“That’s the same thing as far as I’m concerned.”

_Vanitas, aren’t you being a bit too harsh?_

“No it is not!”

“Listen, If you don’t get out of my sight right now I swear to god I am going to punch you in your stupid fucking face.”

“Oh yeah! Well if you don’t stop talking shit I’m going to have to punch you in the face!”

“Pfft, I’m hearing a helmet you idiot.”

“Well, I guess I’ll just have to take it off.”

“Oh, will you now?”

_Oh my god, how long is this going to go on for?_

“Yeah, I am.”

Then, the Riku Replica reached over to try and take Vanitas’ mask off, only for Vanitas to grab the Replica’s wrist and slam him down on the floor.

At that point Sora had to say something. 

“Vanitas! That was going too far!”

“What? He was asking for it.”

Sora sighs.

“Well I can’t say you’re entirely wrong, but there’s no need for violence! You two really need to stop!”

However, the boys would not let up. The Riku Replica got up and lunged towards Vanitas, and that’s when Sora put his body in between the two boys.

“That’s enough!” Sora said in an angrier tone than intended, to the point where both of the boys look shocked. 

_Uh oh._

“Uh, sorry, I didn’t mean for it to come out that way. But you guys really need to calm down!”

After that, the Riku Replica stormed away. 

Both Sora and Vanitas sighed. 

“Listen Sora, you might think that I was being harsh but you don’t understand, he is infuriating to be around.”

“Is he really?”

“I know that you’re close with the real version of him, and I’ve heard that he’s not that bad, but this fake is different. He’s not like the Riku you know, trust me on this. I’ve only known him for about a week or two and it’s taken me an incredible amount of strength not to strangle him to death.”

Sora’s eyes widened.

“I mean, I’m not actually going to, but god do I think about it.”

Sora doesn’t know what to say about that. Could a replica of his beloved be so bad? Though what’s interesting is that this replica is younger, around the age he was when they were enemies. Perhaps that’s why?

“You said last night that some of the Organization members are from the past, I’m guessing that includes him?”

“Yep. That replica is Riku from the time he was the most insufferable.”

“I see.”

_Pause._

“Wait--how do you know that?”

“I know many things Sora, you’d be surprised.”

Although Sora can’t see Vanitas’ expression from the tone of his voice he’s sure that he’s smirking right now.

“What does that mean?”

“Maybe I’ll let you know, one day.”

“Hey, why not now?!”

Vanitas just laughed in response. Some part of Sora thought it was strange, to see him laugh so genuinely, perhaps it was Ventus. All he remembers from his dream is Vanitas laughing in a bitter manner, without any humor, seeing him like this is a bit surreal. 

“Well it seems like you two are getting along well.”

_Oh god, not him._

“Xigbar.” Sora couldn’t help but to say his name coated with malice, he really can’t stand this guy. Why did he have to come back?

“Hey Sora, long time no see.”

“Whatever.” Sora crossed his arms. 

“You always have to give me that look don’t you? Well, whatever, I need you and the emo kid to do me a favor.”

“‘Emo kid?’” Vanitas sounded offended.

“Sorry, was that too harsh?”

Vanitas let his mask dissolve to glare at him. 

“Woah, Xehanort was right, you really do look like Sora. Now I have two pipsqueaks giving me the same dirty look.”

After Xigbar said that Vanitas let his mask reappear.

“‘Pipsqueaks?!’” Sora exclaimed. 

_wants us to do him a favor, and he’s treating us like this?!_

Xigbar ignored him.

“Listen, I need you two to go to a new world called the ‘Kingdom of Corona’ to find a black box.”

“A black box?” Vanitas asked flatly. 

“Yep. But not just any black box. It’s said that it holds information beneficial to all keyblade wielders, secrets!”

“And how is that beneficial to us?” Sora asked.

“C’mon aren’t you curious? Let’s just say it would be beneficial to the Organization as a whole if we found it. Besides, it’s better for it to be in our hands than someone else.”

Sora and Vanitas look at each other, then Xigbar. 

“Why do we have to do this, couldn’t someone else do it?” Sora asks, quite irritated. 

“Well, it doesn’t look like you two are doing anything noteworthy. Besides, I’ll reward you if you do.”

“Reward us with that?” Vanitas asks, not amused either.

“Hmm, I haven’t decided yet, but I promise I’ll have it figured out by time you two get back.”

“Fine.”

“Vanitas! You’re really gonna let him boss us around?”

“I’m guessing it would only be a hassle if we refuse, and I don’t want Xehanort on our case. Besides, I’m a bit interested in this myself.” Vanitas whispered. 

“Will we be able to see what’s inside the box ourselves if we find it?” 

“Sure, why not?”

“You better be telling the truth.” 

“Don’t worry, I am. Here,” Xigbar says as he creates a corridor of darkness. “You can get to the world through here. Good luck!”

“Come on Sora.” 

“So we’re really doing this huh? Fine.”

Just as Xigbar closes the portal Luxord appears at his side. 

“So now you’re making children run errands for you?”

“Hey, they’re hardly children! And besides, young people have more energy, they’ll be able to get more done than an old man like me.”

“Somehow I doubt that. Were you ordered by Xemnas or Xehanort to do this, or was this your decision?”

“It was Xehanort, of course, this box is supposed to be from ancient, from the age of fairytales, and you know how obsessed he is with those times.”

“Right, well I’m sure you wouldn’t mind if I asked him about it then, would you?”

“Oh come on, you don’t trust me?”

Luxord just stares at him.

“Ok fine, you got me, but listen, I promise that finding this box will benefit the Organization.”

“Is that so? Fine, have it your way, I’ll just keep doing my part, and you do yours.” 

Luxord disappeared into a corridor of darkness.

Xigbar let out a breath he didn’t realize he’d been holding in.

~~~

“Wow, this world is so beautiful!” Sora exclaimed at seeing the gorgeous scenery filled with the beauty of nature.

“Ugh, this world reeks of light”

“Light?”

“Yes, light. There must be a princess of heart living here. I suppose I should tell the Master.”

_‘The Master’? Who’s he talking about? Oh, it must be Xehanort. But wait, what’s even more important is--_

“What do you need the princesses of heart for?!”

“Calm now, this time your precious Kairi isn’t involved. There’s new princesses of heart, and we don’t know who all of them are yet. They’re a backup plan if your friends fuck up. Don’t worry, we won’t end up using them. Probably.”

“Probably?!”

“What did I just say? We’re not using your girlfriend so there’s no reason to worry. Oh, I guess she’s going to be one of the guardians of light though…”

“Listen, even if Kairi isn’t involved in the princesses of heart there’s still no reason to bother these princesses, they didn’t do anything! And just so you know Kairi is not my girlfriend!”

“Oh you sound quite bothered by that, is there someone else you like? Is it Riku?”

“What?! I--”

“It is isn’t it?.” Vanitas laughed maniacally. 

“H-hey I didn’t say that! And how do you know so much about me anyway? How do you know I’m closest to Kairi and Riku? I know you said you might tell me ‘one day’ but I want to know now!”

“Hmm, I really shouldn’t tell you...but whatever. I got into the main computer in the castle and read a bunch of stuff on there, including things about you.”

“Things about me?!” 

“What, you think they wouldn’t have anything about you? You defeated practically all of the old Organization members save for the few Riku defeated, you’ve messed with a lot of the Organization’s plans, you’re the hero of the keyblade, the hero of light, of course they’re going to have a bunch of stuff written about you!” Vanitas said nearly yelling. The way Vanitas was pointing it out like that it made Sora feel a bit stupid. 

“Wait a second...Riku defeated some of the Organization members?”

“Oh right, you weren’t told about Castle Oblivion were you? God, I would really think your dear Riku would tell you about it since he was there too. I guess he’s not so great after all huh?”

_Castle Oblivion again? What the hell happened there? And also..._

“Hey don’t you dare say that about Riku! You don’t know him!”

Vanitas just laughed again, he seemed to genuinely enjoy getting a rise out of Sora, which only infuriated Sora more. 

“I knew that would get you riled up.”

“Hey!”

“Well, enough talking, we need to get to work.”

Sora supposes Vanitas is right, they won’t get anything done if they just stand around talking like this. And besides, Sora wanted to ask Vanitas about something...

“Oh yeah that’s right, if we’re going to be asking people about the box, you should really take off that mask!”

Vanitas’ whole body seemed to react to that, it seems that he’s not very keen of that idea.

“Dude, you look super suspicious with that thing on, and I have an idea.”

“Oh god, I’m scared to ask what it is.”

“I was thinking that we could pretend to be brothers! Twins!”

Vanitas huffed

“Ugh, I knew I’d be something like that. _No_ ”

“Why not?!”

Sora walked over to Vanitas and put his arm around his shoulder.

“C’mon it’ll be fun!”

Vanitas looked away and sighed.

“...Fine.”

“Really?!” Just as Sora said that Vanitas let his mask dissolve. 

“Yes! Thank you Vanitas, you’re the best!”

Vanitas flushed and looked away.

_Aw how cute, he’s embarrassed!_

Sora got closer to the boy once again and touched cupped his cheeks.

“Look at that beautiful face!” 

Vanitas slapped Sora’s hands away.

“You’re a narcissist.”

“No, I’m just confident!”

“Whatever you say.”

“And besides, we don’t look exactly the same. I swear you look a bit like Ventus too!”

“I think that’s just because you look a bit like him.”

“Whatever you say.”

All of a sudden the two boys heard some noise from afar.

“What’s that?” Sora asked aloud

They whipped around to find the source of the noise, a man running away from something. Wait a second...

“It’s the heartless, we should help him!”

“Woah now wait just a second Sora, we’re not here to help anyone. Sorry but this isn’t like your other visits to worlds, we’re only here to find the black box, that’s all.”

“True...but what if he knows something about the black box? If we help him he might tell us something!”

“Come on!” Sora pleaded. 

“...Fine.”

And with that Sora jumped into action to defeat the heartless.

~~~

“Thanks for helping me back there, but just so you know I didn’t really need your help.” The man they helped asked.

“Really? So that’s why you were running away from the monsters?” Vanitas said, clearly not amused one bit.

“Hey I would have eventually gotten away from them, and even if I didn’t I can fight.”

“ _Sure_ , whatever you say.”

“Vanitas!” Sora pleaded, this was really not the time to be rude when we need to get information from him.

“Sorry about him, my brother can be a bit...much sometimes. Oh yeah, I’m Sora, and my brother here is Vanitas. We were wondering if you’ve heard or seen anything about a black box?”

“It’s fine, I’ve dealt with worse. My name is Flynn Rider. But a black box huh...sorry but I haven’t seen anything like that. Sorry.”

Sora cast his eyes downward in disappointment, though he supposes he really shouldn’t have gotten his hopes up. Flynn was the first person they spoke to in this world after all, it would be a miracle if he did know anything. 

“Alright, we’ll be on our way then.” Vanitas said while walking away, dragging Sora away with him. 

“Hey!” 

“Our work here is done Sora.” Vanitas said in a quieter tone so only Sora could hear him. “It’s like I said before, we’re only here to find the black box, that’s all. We don’t need to deal with any unnecessary business.”

“Fine..”

“Now let’s see if there’s someone else we could talk to, preferably an entire town full of people, instead of being stuck out in the middle of nowhere.”

~

For a while the two boys walked in silence until they came upon a long tower. 

“Woah, that tower is so big, you think anyone lives in there?! How do you even get in there?” Sora exclaimed, clearly quite amazed by its shape. 

Vanitas, on the other hand, seemed quite distracted by something.

“Hey, what is it Vanitas?”

“The princess...she’s here.”

“Here? In this tower? Why would she be here?”

“You think I know that? I don’t know everything you know.”

“Yeah sorry…” Sora scratched the back of his neck.

“Wait a second...how do you know that? Do you just like, feel the light or something?”

“More or less, yes. It’s likely due to my affinity with darkness but also...because the princesses of heart are like Ventus.”

“Like Ventus?”

“Oh my god, do you really not know? What am I?”

“...Ventus’ darkness?”

“Exactly, Ventus’ heart was completely stripped of his darkness, leaving him with a pure heart filled with only light, just like the princesses of heart.”

“Oh, right..” Sora says though in truth he never really thought of it that way. 

“Are you gonna try to get up there then? I mean since she’s a princess she might know some royal secrets or something that might lead us to the box.”

“Hmm, maybe. Well let’s go then, it’s a better idea than standing around here.” 

“Yeah, but how are you getting up--oh.” Sora said as Vanitas created a corridor of darkness. Of course, how could Sora forget about these things? But seriously, why can’t there be corridors of light too, that would be so convenient!

The two boys entered the portal that led them to a small room.

“Hello, is anyone there?” Sora called out, but no one answered.

“Are you sure there’s a princess here Vanitas?”

“Shh! And yes I’m sure, she’s got to be somewhere.”

Vanitas enters a room only to be hit directly in the head by a pan by the apparent princess, knocking him out.

“Vanitas!” Sora said as he crouched down over him, checking if he’s okay. 

“Hey calm down! We’re not intruders!” Sora implored.

“And how can I be sure of that?” The girl asked.

“Listen, we’re just here to ask you something! That’s all!”

“And what would that be?”

“We were just wondering if you know anything about a black box?”

“I know nothing of any ‘black box’, now get out of here!”

“Sorry, we will!”

“Hey, Vanitas?” Sora called out but Vanitas wouldn’t respond. 

Sora began to shake him and when he didn’t respond, Sora couldn’t help but to start getting anxious. What if he’s seriously hurt?

“Vanitas, c’mon, answer me!”

“I’m sorry...you do seem like a good person, here.” The young woman said as she placed a part of her hair over Vanitas’ head, which instantly woke him up and appeared to relieve him of any pain. 

“Woah, what was that?”

“Ugh, what the hell just happened?” Vanitas grumbled.

“You got your ass handed to you by this girl, that’s what happened.” Sora said as he snickered. 

“What?!”

“I’m sorry about that, really! It’s just that well...I’ve always been told not to trust strangers.” 

“Ah, I see, well that makes you smart, unlike this guy right here.” Vanitas said as he pointed to Sora.

“Hey! I don’t trust _everyone_ I meet!”

“Sure whatever you say.”

The girl laughed at the boys’ banter.

“Oh yeah, I suppose I should introduce myself, my name is Rapunzel, and you two are…?”

“I’m Sora, and this is Vanitas.” Sora said as he pointed to his look-a-like. 

“You two look practically the same, are you twins?”

“Yep!” Sora said a little too excitedly, as if he’d been waiting to have a chance to play the part of Vanitas’ twin.

Vanitas, on the other hand, was not nearly as excited, if at all.

“I apologize for the intrusion, we’ll be heading out now.” Vanitas said, wanting to leave as soon as possible.

“Oh yeah, how did you guys get up here anyway?”

“We climbed up.” Sora lied.

“Really, I didn’t hear any noise until you two came in.”

Sora didn’t know how to respond to that. He really hopes that she’s not onto them.

Luckily, Vanitas cut through the tension.

“By the way, is there a town nearby?” 

“Yes, there is...I’m pretty sure there’s signs throughout the forest that will direct you towards the city.”

“Alright, thanks.”

“Anyway, I’ll let you guys down.”

“Let us down?” Sora asked, let us down how?

“Yep!” Rapunzel said as she let her hair out the window. It didn’t really occur to Sora until then just how long her hair was. He looked out the window to see that it did indeed reach all the way onto the ground. 

“Woah, I saw that your hair was long, but I didn’t realize it was that long.”

Vanitas on the other hand sighed. He supposes that they won’t be able to leave via a corridor of darkness this time. Vanitas went down first, with Sora looking anxiously out the window. 

“Are you scared?” Vanitas teased, though Sora really wasn’t the mood, as he genuinely was quite afraid. He didn’t realize how far up they were until he looked down.

“Oh shit, you really are, aren't you?”

“Here, it’s ok, I’m below you so I’ll catch you if you fall.”

“Are you sure?” 

“Yes, now come on, we haven’t got all day!”

“Ok right, sorry.” Sora says as he gulps and lets himself down while holding Rapunzel’s hair.

_Well, here goes nothing._

Sora slowly but surely makes his way down the tower, but can’t help himself from shaking. He feels like a coward, but he can’t help his anxiety. Before he knows it, he loses his grip and starts falling. It feels like minutes pass while he falls as images flash through his mind of the last time he’s fallen. Wait, not him, but Roxas, falling off of the clock tower in Twilight Town. He can hear Roxas’ and Kairi’s voice in his mind.

“Kairi...I know you. You're that girl he likes.” 

“Who? Please, a name!”

“I’m Roxas.”

“Okay, Roxas, but can you tell me HIS name?”

“You don't remember my name? Thanks a lot, Kairi! Okay, I guess I can give you a hint. Starts with an ‘S’!”

_Wait, that’s my voice, but I don’t even remember this._

_Wait, Kairi forgot about me?!_

_Well shit, my life is flashing before my eyes, this is what people say happens before you die. Well, I guess this is the end..._

“Sora!” Vanitas’ voice cuts through Sora’s thoughts and Sora realizes that he is not in fact dead, as Vanitas’ hand is holding his, saving him.

I guess he really did mean it when he said he’d catch me...

As Sora looks at Vanitas’ face he can see that there’s...actual concern? From the way Vanitas has been acting, he never thought he’d see Vanitas be concerned over him. Maybe he feels the same way Sora feels about him...like a friend he’s known for a long time, despite the fact that they only just met. They are connected after all. Actually, Vanitas shows quite a lot of emotion on his face, Sora figures that must be one of the reasons why he wears a mask all the time.

“Hey Sora, pull it together!” Vanitas says as he cuts through Sora’s thoughts once again. 

“R-right, sorry.”

“Can you get back on her hair?”

“Yeah, I think so.” And Sora surely did grab back onto her hair. 

Fortunately enough for Sora, he does not fall again throughout the rest of his journey downward.

~

After the two boys finally made their way down the tower, Sora couldn’t help but sigh of relief. 

“God, that was terrifying.”

“...Not really, but whatever you say.”

“Yeah maybe not to you, but it was for me!”

“I’ve been through worse experiences.”

Sora’s scared to know what that means.

“I mean, I have too, but that doesn’t make it any less scary!”

“Alright enough about this, let’s go find that city.”


End file.
